Yo te amaba
by BarmiP8
Summary: El amor había llegado a sus vidas; sin embargo, no tuvo el final feliz que ellos esperaban. Los caminos de Kiyoshi y Kagami se cruzaron una tarde en el parque, donde descubren lo que cada uno ha sufrido. Juntos, quizás tomen una decisión que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas.


Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

CAPÍTULO I

"¿No lo di todo?

 _Hice lo mejor que pude,_

 _Te di todo lo que tenía,_

 _Todo y nada menos,_

 _¿No lo hice bien?_

 _¿Te defraudarás?_

 _Adele_

El lugar ideal para pasar el rato con tranquilidad, solo o acompañado, por alguna razón en ella o sin ella, es el lugar perfecto para cualquiera que lo visite. Algunos incluso decían que ese lugar sanaba las heridas del alma y del corazón. Los últimos rayos de sol entre amarillos y anaranjados alumbraban el paso de los visitantes de la zona. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con parsimonia, dejando algunas de sus hojas en el camino y sobre los jardines. El atardecer poco a poco llegué a su fin, dando paso a la noche.

Kagami Taiga caminaba por uno de los senderos de aquel parque, su cabello se movió a causa de la brisa. Ajeno a la belleza natural que se vislumbraba a su alrededor. Solo había elegido pasar por el lugar antes de dirigirse a su departamento; Quería despejar un poco su mente de todo lo ocurrido.

Se redujo y se metió en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde caminó hasta que se presentó un choco con un castaño de ojos marrones, un reconocimiento de inmediato, su anterior compañero de baloncesto en la preparación: Kiyoshi Teppei.

—Oh, hola Kiyoshi-san, lo siento. No me fije por donde iba.

—Hola Kagami, está bien no te preocupes —El hombre más alto está en su cabeza a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo estás ?, hace un tiempo que no te veo, se reguló con una de sus características sonrisas, pero con una mirada preocupada.

—Bien —respondió vacilante—. ¿Y tú Kiyoshi-san?

—Bien, supongo —Le contestó con una risa pesarosa—. Pero ¿En verdad estas bien ?, ¿Te ves algo decaído?

Kagami se sobresaltó por lo dicho; recordaba que su senpai de preparatoria era muy perceptivo, pero que creemos poder ocultar bien sus emociones y sentimientos. Al parecer no era así. Medita unos segundos sobre si contaré lo que ocurrió o no.

—Si, bueno, no ha sido mi mejor semana —musitó desviando la mirada—. Aunque tu tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos.

Teppei sonrío.

—Tampoco estoy en mí mejor momento —declaró rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla—, ¿te parece si nos sentamos? -. Señaló una banca que había cerca de donde estaban.

Kagami asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí.

La banca donde se sentó se ubicaba a la orilla de uno de los caminos empedrados del parque. La noche ya se había hecho presente, los lugares del lugar y se encontraban encendidos y pasaban menos personas por el camino; Generando una atmósfera apacible a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien ?, ¿Quieres contarme que te tiene tan mal? —Preguntó el castaño en una mano en su hombro dando un sentido que no tenía que hacer si no quería.

Kagami soltó un largo suspiro. Necesitaba desahogarse y tal vez con Kiyoshi no había sido solo una coincidencia.

—Hace una semana termine con Dai ... Aomine —respondió con tristeza bajando la mirada.

Lo que me sorprendió, sabía que Kagami y Aomine eran una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y puedo saber porque terminaron?

—Él ... él nunca me amo —Su voz sonó ahogada, como si estuviera en un punto de llorar.

-¿What? ¿Cómo es eso? —Lo miró perplejo.

—Así como te lo estoy diciendo Kiyoshi-san. Aomine nunca estuvo enamorado de mí. Y al parecer no lo conseguí —contestó al tiempo que hace unos días con sus mejillas.

Kiyoshi no podía creer lo que el más bajo le decía. ¿Cómo es eso? Sin duda las apariencias engañan.

El castaño se acercó a Kagami y paso al brazo por su espalda tratando de consolarlo; no dijo ni pregunto nada más. El pelirrojo había comenzado a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Después de unos minutos Kagami se calmó un poco, miré un poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento por su apoyo; El más alto le respondió con una sonrisa leve.

Kagami limpio sus mejillas húmedas con el manga de la sudadera que llevaba. Sus ojos escarlatas estaban irritados por el llanto. Inhalo una larga bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que debí darme cuenta; Era más que obvio, la forma en que lo miraba, la sonreía; incluso cuando hablaba de él tenía un brillo especial en los ojos —esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Aomine nunca me miro de esa manera.

Kiyoshi al escuchar lo que se dice en el mismo color bicolor. La forma en la que hablaba Kagami expresaba tanto dolor. El giro a la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección al pelirrojo, estiro uno de sus brazos y mano de obra en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

¿Y quién es esa persona a la que dices que Aomine quiere?

Kagami lo miro y tomando aire le respondió.

—Kise Ryota.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
